Earn Your Wings
by Miss Pibbles
Summary: A newly chosen Guardian will soon bear the responsibility of planet Earth, and the lives of the billions who live on it. But when an old face is seen lurking in the darkness, can Jack Frost and the others keep the world safe, or will the darkness finally win?
1. Taken

_**A/N:**_** I've given in. I'm officially cursed.**

**This is my interpretation of Sophie Bennett at a much older age. And note that this is **_**not**_** a romance story. Not just yet, anyway, because in the end, don't we all love a little romance between the sexy protagonist and his lovely leading lady?**

**Also, I am the Bunnymund dialogue beta for **_**Sapphire-Raindrop's **_**story '**_**Skyline'!**_** I thank this wonderful person for reading over my work, for giving me incredible tips and advice, and for being a bloody champion!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Placing the glass full of the bitter, brown liquid down on the wooden counter, Sophie offered a warm smile to the customer as he reached for the glass and took a long swig. He didn't stop there, and continued to drink around three quarters of the glass's contents before setting it back down on the counter, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

A tinkling sound alerted Sophie that the door to the pub opened, and with it, a cold burst of air spilled over the pub. She shivered as a whirlwind of snow blew in and settled like dust on the wooden floors. Turning to the man, Sophie chuckled.

"Long day?" she asked, nodding her chin toward the man's near empty glass.

The man, a young man in his late twenties with a mop of dirty blonde hair, pulled his scarf off from around his neck and sighed, dumping it on the counter next to his beer. He was a regular customer, and sometimes, if the pub wasn't busy, Sophie offered her ear to him and listened to whatever he had to say. She learned he wasn't a very lucky man, having already been dealt the worst in his young life, and Sophie's heart instantly went out to him.

"You could say that." He then reached into his pocket to withdraw some scrunched up bills and placed them on the counter. Usually, the young man paid enough so he would get roughly around twenty dollars in change, but when the amount he placed down just barely covered his drink, Sophie's heart sunk. Reaching out, she pushed the money back toward him.

He looked up at her, confused.

Sophie offered him a warm smile. "This one's on the house."

"Are you sure?" the young man asked, his doe eyes uncertain.

Sophie nodded.

The man laughed. "If I knew this beer was going to be free, I would have savored it a little longer!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

Sophie laughed and shook her head at the man while tucking a long strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Despite what he had been dealt, he always found a way to smile. It was something Sophie admired about him. Maybe that's why she was drawn to him in the first place; his inner strength was unfathomable.

A small beeping sound came from Sophie's wrist, and she held it up to see her watch beeping and flashing at her while depicting the current time, which was eleven-thirty. A smile crossed her face, and she pressed a button on the side before offering an apologetic smile to the young man.

"Well, looks like my time here is up," she shrugged.

The man seemed to look a little crestfallen, but again, smiled through the obvious pain.

"You have a good Christmas, okay? And don't let that Jack Frost be nipping on your nose on the way home."

Sophie had to stop the frown that threatened to cross her forehead, but nodded anyway. "You have a good Christmas, too."

Waving one last time to the man, Sophie left the front counter and made her way to the back room while untying her apron at the same time. She grunted at the knot, which she had somehow made tighter while trying to untie it. Finally, after some awkward maneuvering, the apron was off, and then hung on its respective hook.

Looking into the small mirror that hung on the wall adjacent to the employee hooks, Sophie admired her reflection. Her skin looked pale and washed out, and her skin was rough and blotchy. She rubbed her cheeks with her hands, trying to get some warmth in them. The pub's heater was on the fritz tonight, much to her dismay. The owner hadn't enough money to pay for its repair, though he was saving for it. She sighed, running her hand through her long hair. She winced as it caught into a knot, and picked it out before collecting her things.

She then slung her bag over her shoulder and exited the room, making sure to turn off the light as she left. Her manager passed her on the way out, a round man with balding grey hair, and he handed her the night's pay in a small envelope that was dotted with Christmas stickers. He then fished his hand into the pocket of his grubby pants and handed her a small wad of money.

"And here's a little extra bonus for you, sweetheart." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her while patting her on the shoulder. Sophie peeled back the wad, counting its contents. There was about one hundred and fifty dollars in her hand, all in twenties, and she gasped, looking at her boss in disbelief.

"But this was supposed to be for the new heater! Horace, I can't take this from you," she exclaimed, shaking her head and handing him back the small wad of money. His hand came over hers, curling her fingers over and securing the small wad of money in her hand.

"Nonsense," he said. "You deserve this, Sophie, and you know it. You've worked really hard over the past few months, covering for other's shifts to pay for college and whatnot, and, well…" his voice trailed off.

Sophie looked up at Horace, her eyes beginning to water. He smiled back at her, and she threw her arms around him in a big hug. He laughed, Sophie feeling the reverberation of his laugh against her ear as it lay against his big belly. He patted her on the head, and the two separated.

"Now, you hurry on home, okay? The streets aren't safe at this time of night for a young lady," Horace said seriously, hand on her back as he guided her back to the main part of the pub and towards the front door.

Sophie thanked him again for the bonus, and made a mental note to herself to buy her boss a nice present to thank him for all he had done for her this past year. He was truly a selfless person, giving her the job on the spot without so much as a second thought. And throughout the year, he had been kind to her, making sure she was okay every night when she left at the end of a shift.

Sophie smiled as she opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll be careful!"

"And don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose on the way home, got it? Rug up!" Horace called after her as she began to walk down the street. Sophie turned around and waved a hand back to him before turning around a corner. His face, and the bright sign of the local pub, disappeared from her view, leaving her in the shallow light of the street lamps.

Sophie huffed to herself and buried her face deeper into her thick scarf, a slight frown crossing her pale features. The night air was chilly, and bits of snow continued to fall from the blackened sky. The wind blew sharply at her hair, wrapping it around her face and neck, even across her eyes, and she huffed impatiently as her gloved hand failed to pull the hair from her face. She cursed the infamous frost spirit under her breath as she was forced to remove her glove, exposing her hand to the freezing air.

She looked up to the sky and frowned when the wind had quickly changed direction, effectively shifting her center of gravity and causing her to stumble into a street pole.

"You're on thin ice, Frostbite," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sophie hated the cold.

It was soulless and empty; abysmal was the perfect way to describe it. And honestly, she would choose the steaming hot pavement that burnt the soles of her bare feet over a frost-stricken lamp post any day.

Sophie gazed to the skies again when the snow began to fall a little faster, a little harder. The wind carried it, sweeping it around the black skies like throes of glitter and confetti. Moreover, it got her to thinking about the young winter sprite whom was the bringer of such dismal weather. Her frown deepened as she remembered that stark white hair and icy blue eyes, coupled with that mischievous smirk that made her want to punch something.

Hard.

A hot lump rose in her chest as those eyes seemed to be etched into her mind, cold and icy, taunting her - mocking her.

When Sophie was younger, along with her brother Jamie, the two were often visited by the winter boy, always running amuck and having all sorts of fun, from snowball fights to snowman building contests. He was their best friend, as they were his. Sophie could never really imagine her life without him. He was like another older brother for her, and a role model for Jamie.

And then he stopped coming.

It wasn't unusual for Jack Frost to skip a play-date. The Bennett siblings knew he had his duties, as did they once they began to grow up and experience things like school, and responsibilities, like pets. But when he hadn't shown up in ten days, the Bennett's knew there was something wrong.

Had something happened?

That was Sophie's first worry. Did something happen to the frost spirit? But when the world wasn't thrown into chaos like it had almost been done with Pitch Black - the Nightmare King - Sophie calmed down a little, and Jamie had reassured her that there must have been a good reason why Jack was gone.

But there wasn't one.

Months passed, and still nothing. Not even a single sign from any of the other Guardians; every Christmas, Sophie would stay up in her hopes of catching North, but he never came. She'd always fall asleep before she could see him. And then, years began to pass them by. Soon, Sophie began to doubt the boy was ever going to come back. Jamie, on the other hand, had told her to grow up, because believing in things like elves and magical beings were for children. He then explained that they were no longer children, and so, they should give up childish things.

Jamie had stopped believing.

Sophie had cried that night. Long and hard, her pillow became soaked with salty tears and muffled with her screams and whimpers. Jamie had grown up, and had done away with childish things, and maybe, it was time for Sophie to do the same. Jack still hadn't shown up, and Sophie was beginning to think that he never would. And maybe Jamie was right.

Maybe it was time to grow up.

The moon was hung low in the sky tonight, hidden behind the clouds. Its partial face was tinged a strange blue colour, looking like a wicked, ghostly grin against the blanket of night; a grin of malicious intent. Wispy tendrils of dark cloud drifted across it, like a mask, hiding deception and ill will.

Casting a wary glance behind her, Sophie gripped the sides of her jacket and quickened her pace as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle and stand on end.

She turned another corner, and her footsteps seemed to echo like loud claps of thunder against the brick faced buildings. Someone coughed behind her, her pace instinctively quickened, the soles of her shoes scraping against the pavement as her heart began to beat faster.

The footsteps seemed to be getting closer, and Sophie's legs began to burn in the brunt of the pain. Casting another glance behind her, she saw that no one was there, and that frightened her more. Was she imagining things? Another cough came from somewhere behind her, closer this time, and Sophie broke into a light jog, her breaths coming out in white puffs against the brisk night air.

Fear knotted and settled itself seep within the pits of her stomach, and now, Sophie Bennett was sure she was being followed. Whoever it was, they were gaining on her, closing in, and fast. She hadn't even realized she was running full pelt until she skidded into an alleyway; and to her horror, found that she was cornered.

Sophie was surrounded by tall brick walls on all sides, except for where she had come in. Her heart began to pound as she desperately began to look for a way out. Green eyes were wide and full of fear, landing on each brick wall in dismay. Her breath came out in sharp wheezes, and her heart hammered in her ears. She whimpered aloud, and then froze on the spot when she heard those footsteps closing in on her.

"My, look how beautiful you are in the moonlight."

Slowly, Sophie turned around.

Behind her, at the entry of the alleyway, was a tall figure. His frame was like a silhouette against the blue moonlight, and Sophie squinted against the darkness. As the clouds drifted away from the moon, the figure came alive in the light.

He was clad in tattered clothes that most likely hadn't been washed in a long time. His hair was long and mussed about his dirty, unshaved face. His beady eyes were wild and those pupils were heavily dilated.

Panic rose up in her throat, and Sophie tried to back away, but quickly found herself pressed against the brick wall. The figure began to advance forward, and with every step he took, Sophie became more paralyzed, positively rooted to the spot and unable to move.

"S-Stay away from me!" she managed to scream, her shrill voice echoing off of the walls. She was tempted to run, but he had already closed in on her, blocking any exits that may have been there moments ago. His foul scent stung at her nostrils, she hated the way his eyes were looking at her, roaming over every inch of her body with such an agonizingly slow pace like fingernails grazing over her skin.

The man laughed, a dry cackle, like wind scraping across dead leaves.

"Naw, now hang on a minute there, sweetheart. I wouldn't leave the party just yet…"

Sophie's eyes bugged out of her head when the man slipped his hand into his large trench coat and pulled out something long and shiny. He then moved quickly, pressing the metallic tip of his weapon against her neck while the other hand fisted itself in her hair. Sophie cried out in pain, and he slammed her head into the brick wall. Her vision blurred, and tears stung at the corners of her eyes.

The man's face came dangerously close to hers, and she suffocated under the hot intensity of his breath. His nose brushed the side of her cheek, and she whimpered.

"Come on, now, don't cry. It's no fun when they cry," he wheezed, tip of the gun trailing down past her neck to just above a certain spot where Sophie desperately hoped that it wouldn't travel. His body roughly pressed itself against hers, pinning her between himself and the brick wall. She started to shake, and the tears began to fall.

The gun then came up to press between the junction of her neck and jaw and his other hand left her hair and tugged at her clothes. His breath was hot and heavy against her cheek and becoming more rapid by the second. When he tugged harder, Sophie shrieked, and with all her might, pushed the man away from her. He stumbled back, and Sophie began to run, pumping her legs as fast as she could.

Sophie heard the man shout, and he was behind her within seconds. He grabbed at her flowing hair, effectively throwing her down into the asphalt. Water splashed up onto her arms and legs as she fell, and Sophie cried out. Her head snapped up instantly, fear reaching up and seizing her soul with an icy claw. Her pupils contracted in terror as the barrel of the gun teetered to the left to point directly between her eyes.

_Move,_ her mind cried out. _Move, damn it! Run!_

More tears sprang into her eyes as the messages failed to reach her aching limbs. The connection was there, all right, but her thoughts were just that inch too short. The voice in her head screamed and shrieked and howled in protest against her paralyzed limbs until the beating of her heart became a loud rushing sound in her ears. Time seemed to stand still; the tiny snowflakes becoming suspended in the air as the trigger was suddenly pulled.

The damp odors of the streets were soon stained with the scent of blood, and the silence was punctured by an agonizing scream.

* * *

…

_Little girl… little girl, why are you crying?_

Out of the darkness came a small voice. Tattered and frayed, it came to life, but just barely. Hands scrambled blindly, searching for anything to cling to. When they were met with nothing but cold air, a whimper broke through the silence, hoarse and frail.

"I… I don't…"

The voice faltered. Cold fear gripped at her, pulling her down into the dismal chasm, far from reach, endless and dangerous. It seemed to cling to her, unshakable and undefined. Hands then came up and wrought themselves through disheveled locks, pained and desperate.

In the darkness, he can see her eyes, blank and unseeing. They seem to be searching for something, something that is not there, begging for a way out. But only he knows.

_I can see that inside your restless soul, your heart is dying._

Another sob.

_Little one, your soul is purging._

"Where… w-where…?" Her voice trailed off, echoing throughout the endless abyss. She still searches for something to cling to, but is failing. She sways and claws at the ground to keep herself steady.

_Little time remains, child. Are you afraid?_

"Y-Yes…"

_I ask you not to fear me. I ask you not to defy me. All I ask is that you pay attention, for I_ _will only be saying this once. Do you understand?_

And all she could do was nod, fearing that if she spoke, she would empty her pits in the wake of such unbearable pain. It began to sear into her like hot coals, burrowing deep below her skin. She began to cry out, hands clutching the sides of her head, as if to ward off the onslaught of pain.

_You are special, child. Far more than you will ever begin to know. Time is running out. Your lifeboat of deception is now sailing. In the wake of all that remains, with no rhyme or reason, your bloodshot eyes will show your heart of treason. The sky is falling, little one._

Her pained cries begin to puncture the air, shrill and helpless.

_The traces of blood will always follow you home. You are walking with blisters, and running with shears. You are the unholy. You are the sister of Grace. The brutality of reality is the freedom that keeps you from dreaming._

"P-Please…" she whimpers, though she can speak no more.

_Advertising love and religion becomes murder on the airwaves, and eternal youth is a landscape of a lie. Slogans are on the brink of war; visions of blasphemy, war and peace will scream at you._

Her whimpers then quickly die. She lays there, eyes wide, body frozen. And then, begins to change where it cannot be seen. He knows now that she is ready. She does not need him anymore.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for, child, when it's not worth dying for?_

Suddenly, the light comes. Bright and warm, it envelopes her. Invisible fingers reach out and gently ruffle her hair while impatiently tugging on her clothing. She is lost, her mind nowhere near the norm. Memories are scattered and deleted, leaving her a former shell of who she once was.

The light then takes her, silently bidding the darkness goodbye.

_Does the pain outweigh the pride?_

* * *

**Please review! x**


	2. Alone in the World

**A/N: Hooray for the next chapter! Now, I initially wanted Sophie to experience the same thing that Jack did when he rose from the ice, but I've put my own little twist on it! I think?**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and such, and another big thank you to _Sapphire-Raindrop _and _Princess LaLaBlue _for being just bloody fantastic! Here's numero duo!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"_There is another."_

_Silence._

"_Is that so?"_

* * *

Exhaustion.

It overwhelmed her body and senses as they slowly stirred from her deep slumber. And then, there was the cold. It was so damn cold, Sophie suddenly realized, and her hand instinctively reached out for a blanket that was not there. When her hand clawed against the brisk air, she groaned and rolled onto her back. She felt heavy, weighed down.

Next, it was the noise. It pierced her eardrums and thrummed inside her skull, pressing down and pushing out, and when Sophie threw an arm over her eyes, she could practically feel her head throbbing. Confused, Sophie slowly moved up into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes, she took in her surroundings.

_Where … where am I?_

It was dark – nighttime, she knew, eyes briefly gazing up at the black sky. Tall bricked walls surrounded her on every side, except for in front of her. Blinking again, she saw that she was positioned right in the middle of an alleyway, closer to where the street and footpath were. From the opening ahead of her, people walked past brusquely, trying to fight off the onslaught of snow. All were clad in thick coats, scarves and gloves. Sophie was about to stand to her feet, when a sudden realization occurred.

She couldn't feel the cold anymore.

Looking down, she was shocked to see herself clad in nothing but a light grey elbow-sleeved top and bright blue jeans, and her feet were completely bare. She wasn't shivering, there were no goose bumps, and her nose wasn't numb with cold.

Wracking her mind for answers, fear knotted and settled deep within her stomach as she came up empty.

_Where am I?_

She didn't recognize anything. Moreover, she _couldn't _recognize anything. The tall bricked walls were unfamiliar to her, as were the throng of people who scurried past. Dazed and confused, Sophie staggered to her feet, knees buckling and weak, as if she hadn't used them in a long time. Dizziness slapped at her, pushing her over and causing her to stumble into the brick walls, almost knocking over a set of metal containers. Brushing herself off, head throbbing and heart racing, Sophie stepped out into the street.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Sophie stood inches from the road, eyes searching for something – anything – that would give her a sign as to where she was, that could make her remember.

But nothing came.

Blinking through the tears, Sophie's eyes searched and searched, her body spinning around on the spot, heart screaming in her ears as everything became a vicious blur. Screeching to a halt, she whipped around and ran up the street, dodging and cutting through the people as she came to a rather large corner of a busy intersection.

_What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?_

The buildings towered over her, looming, watching, and waiting. Her head began to spin again, the ground falling up from underneath of her, beckoning her. Hands flew out as her vision turned to black, gripping a street pole with all her strength.

There was nothing; no memories, no indication of who she was, sans for her own name. It was terrifying, her eyes growing wider and wider as her mind kept coming up empty. Who was she? And more importantly, where was she?

_Why can't I remember anything?_

In a moment of hope and realization, Sophie turned around to face the people on the street; families with small children laughing and giggling, couples holding hands, and business people on their way home from work walked past her, not even batting an eye to the young woman who was obviously in a bout of distress.

Her hands came up to her head, wrenching themselves through her locks of hair, the roots screaming under the force of her strength. Sophie's eyes squeezed shut, her entire body beginning to shake in fear. The panic, raw and cold, threatened to take over, to consume her, and pull her down into that pit of despair, just waiting for that lump on her throat to drop into her stomach. But in the midst of her distress, Sophie heaved in a set of long breaths, waiting until her heart would stop thrumming in her ears.

Carefully, Sophie opened her eyes, and ran her shaky hands through her blonde hair, ending with a vicious rub on the back of her neck. The dizziness wavered, letting her vision become clearer as she focused once more on her surroundings.

Everything was still hopelessly unfamiliar to her, mind still reeling. She tried to remember where she was – _dear God,_ she tried_ so_ hard to remember – but it was useless. For the life of her, Sophie had no idea who she was. Frustrated tears stung in the corners of her eyes, and she heaved a sigh that suspiciously sounded like a sob.

_What happened to me? Why can't I remember a God damn thing?_

Slowly, Sophie's hands slid up to her face, letting her head rest in her palms.

_Why?_

More tears began to spill over, but Sophie shakily sucked in another breath, and turned towards the shops and the people who walked past them.

_Just calm yourself, Sophie, and ask someone where you are – what this place is. They're sure to help you, right?_

Nodding to herself in affirmation like a child does to a sympathetic parent, Sophie walked over to a young couple who were gazing into a window that exhibited a range of elegant cakes, wrapped in beautiful golden and pink bows, the icing on them flawlessly white.

Reaching out, Sophie called out to them as they turned toward her.

"E-Excuse me, could you tell me where—?"

Her sentence was cut short as the young couple didn't seem to hear her. Sophie stopped short; blinking in confusion as the couple kept on walking, chattering amongst themselves in excited whispers, completely unaware of her presence.

_What the…?_

Composing herself, Sophie tried again; this time, with an elderly couple that was walking with what looked like to be their two grandchildren. The little boys were skipping and running around each other, smiles wide and soft hair bouncing in the cool breeze as their innocent laughs echoed throughout the streets.

Once more, Sophie stepped out, arm outstretched and voice ready to speak.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me—?"

An unearthly cold force suddenly descended upon her, and Sophie's entire body froze on the spot as the elderly couple and their two grandchildren walked straight through her.

Straight _through_ her.

Gasping for breath, Sophie whirled around on the spot, watching with horrified eyes as they elderly couple and the two children crossed the street, not once looking back at her. And Sophie just stood there, mind coming to a screeching halt as a frightening realization descended upon her.

_No…_

This couldn't be happening.

Sheer panic finally shot through her entire system, and a cold fear – so achingly familiar – gripped at her chest, its claws digging into her. Everything suddenly became cold, and Sophie whimpered aloud as another person walked through her, and then another. The cold bursts shot through her like fire, as if a red hot knife was wrenching itself in her stomach.

_No… this can't be…_

Next, a woman with a pram strode past, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear. Sophie reached out, heart pumping. It was lost to her, the reason, that is, for why she reached out time and time again, letting people walk straight through her. It was as if her mind already knew what was happening, but her eyes just wouldn't accept it. Quickly, Sophie retracted her arm, holding it close to her chest as she tried to think.

But no matter how hard Sophie tried to make sense of the situation, no matter how hard she shook her head from side to side, muttering under her breath, one terrifying thought stuck out to her.

She was dead.

* * *

It was peaceful here.

Ice blue eyes watched on lazily, drifting over the ice protruding from his slender fingertips as he gently brushed them against the bark of the tree. It crackled and hissed, spreading over the dark surface, consuming it like white bacteria. Once every near space of bark was covered in ice, Jack Frost nimbly leapt down to the next lower branch, and started the process over again.

But instead, he found himself staring out over the horizon, staff resting on his shoulder. One leg was hitched up, foot resting on the branch while the other hung lazily over the edge. He then sighed, and let his cheek come to rest against his knee.

It was a beautiful night, but Jack just couldn't enjoy it.

For the past week, he had been feeling rather uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. He felt it in the pits of his stomach, but still couldn't quite put his finger on it. Though he had no clue as to why he was feeling this way, his instincts just kept on warning him about something.

But what?

The feeling wasn't unbearable, however. It was more like a nervous twitch, popping up every now and then, just so he wouldn't quite forget that it was there. But there seemed to be something missing – something important. It nagged him everywhere he went, like someone constantly tapping him on the shoulder.

He just couldn't shake the feeling.

Jack huffed impatiently, averting his eyes from the skyline to the moon high above. It glowed eerily against the black sky, overshadowing the city lights down below. His lips drew into a thin line as he laid eyes upon that glowing orb, and frowned.

Despite the fact that Jack was a Guardian, the Man in the Moon still had yet to say a single word to him. He felt just a little jealous and angry that he would speak to North and the others from time to time, but would still ignore him, just like he did the day he rose from the ice.

At that, Jack's blue eyes fell to the ground below. The lake – _that_ lake – so calm and serene, lay in the middle of the clearing, its surface now completely frozen over. Not a single crack tarnished its flawless features, and briefly, the frost spirit was tempted to leap down and smash the hard surface, letting it feel the brunt of his frustrations.

A small wave of satisfaction rolled through him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to crack the surface a little. It would only freeze over again, anyway, he mused softly.

Standing to his feet, Jack leapt off of the branch and landed swiftly on the snow covered ground below. The lake seemed to glitter in the moonlight, just waiting to be broken, inviting him. Jack smirked, and let his feet feel the touch of cold, hard ice.

That warning feeling quickly vanished, and Jack instantly felt lighter. His lips parted to breathe in the brisk air, and he readied his staff in his hands. Teasingly, he let the end tap the hardened surface, watching as the ice burst out from it like little sparks while nearing the centre of the lake.

* * *

So this is what death felt like.

This cold, empty feeling – did this happen to everyone once they died? Sophie didn't know. Or rather, Sophie didn't care to know.

There was less pain, though. And although death was never a constant thought in her head, Sophie always wondered what it would be like. Would it be painful? She just assumed that it would be different for everyone, depending on their circumstances.

But was she supposed to feel _this _alone?

Maybe Sophie had been left behind. Maybe there was a special place that souls are supposed to go to once they leave the body. Sophie wasn't an overly spiritual person, but she did believe in the presence of a soul. Was there some sort of light that she was supposed to walk into? 'Walk into the light', as some called it?

She didn't remember. She _couldn't_ remember.

Huffing a defeated sigh, Sophie looked around. Tall trees surrounded her, almost like a forest, though she could still hear the faint sounds of the town not too far away. The snow fell much thicker here, she noticed as she kicked at a few lumps here and there. It was much smoother here, too; bereft of the dirty marks from tyres and footprints of passing people. It was brighter too, and much cleaner.

Untainted.

Walking on a little longer, the forest became a little thicker before abruptly breaking off into a clearing. Sophie stopped just short of the line of where the trees started, taking in her surroundings. Boulders surrounded the lake, and it almost looked like a larger version of those fancy fountains you would see in the front yards of mansions, or beside their ridiculously large swimming pools.

But that wasn't what caught Sophie's attention.

It was the large lake that lay dead centre of the clearing, its surface frozen solid, as smooth as the face on a porcelain doll. It was a stunningly beautiful work of nature, but something didn't feel right.

A heavy feeling, almost like dread, settled within her stomach. And then, a sharp sense of grief overwhelmed her, like someone she knew dearly had suddenly died, that they had left without telling her. The feeling was so familiar, so raw and fresh, that Sophie almost tore out her hair in frustration for not being able to remember.

Instead, she held her head in her hands and dropped to her knees. The cold snow soaked through the fronts of her jeans, and soon soaked through her sleeves as her body bent forward into the snow. She shook with every sob that tore its way from her chest.

_Why?_ Sophie looked up at the moon.

It was so big, and so bright against the night sky, and Sophie suddenly felt a surge of hot anger shoot through her chest.

"Why did you do this to me?!" she screamed, chest heaving.

Her voice echoed through the clearing, just a reminder of how lonely she really was.

Sophie stared at the moon for a few more moments, and a small part of her was hoping to hear something – anything. He – she remembers – had spoken to her, those ugly words still very much alive and vivid in her head, seared into her memory.

Sophie's eyes were wide. "Why?"

Nothing.

Angry, Sophie leapt to her feet, fists clenched at her sides.

"_Why did you do this to me?!"_ Her voice was shrill, cracked and broken.

Still, no answer came, Sophie's ragged breaths coming out against the black sky in plumes of white as she fells to her knees once more.

"I-I…" Sophie sobbed, "I don't know… don't know w-what I'm supposed t-to do…"

* * *

It couldn't be.

Jack swallowed hard as he watched from far up in a tree, eyes intently staring at the familiar figure through the gaps in the leaves of the trees. His heart was hammering now, pulsing in his ears hotly, and his hand then came up to grip at his chest, a heavy feeling of guilt washing over him.

Was it really her?

Ice blue eyes watched on sadly, his chest constricting when he watched her fall to her knees with her head in her hands. The girl's pained sobs echoed throughout the clearing, softer than her screams, but much, much louder in his ears than he would have liked.

Jack could practically feel her loneliness radiate off of her and settle heavily on his shoulders, causing his heart to sink. Why was Sophie so alone?

Something wasn't right. That much was true. A terrifying thought suddenly struck, and Jack sucked in a harsh breath of air, blinking rapidly in order to steel himself. His hands clutched onto his staff pensively, mind reeling.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know.

He could easily leave.

But what good would that do?

The cries from below became louder, and Jack visibly winced.

This, right now, left such a cold, cold hole in his chest; such a painful reminder of what he had given up, what he had to leave behind. But rules were rules; a lesson he had come to learn the hard way.

Jack desperately wanted to leave. He wanted to leap over the canopies of the trees and leave this place far, far behind, never to look back. But after much inner turmoil, Jack's kind side got the better of him, and Jack found himself hesitating, staff at the ready, yet with one hand gripping the branch above his head, anxious to pull himself up at the ready.

For what seemed like hours, Jack finally came to a decision. Ever so quietly, he leapt down each branch like a set of stairs, his hesitation growing with every descending jump he made.

Once Jack reached the ground, the world seemed to stand still. The icy snow around his feet felt thicker, much more dense. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he began to advance forward.

Jack took each step with a cautious nature, careful as to not disturb the blonde sobbing on the edge of the lake. It was then that the frost spirit began to doubt that she even remembered him, let alone believed in him. He supposed that, in time, all children had to grow up.

But it was as he neared that Jack Frost soon discovered his theories to be absolutely wrong.

The crackling of the ice protruding from underneath of his bare feet caught the attention of the blonde, effectively cutting off her crying; her head instantly snapping up, eyes wide, searching for the direction of which the sound came. It was in no time that her eyes met his, the short puffs of white that breezed past her lips coming to an abrupt halt.

Jack watched on with eyes as wide as her own, as Sophie slowly staggered to her feet. His mind screamed at him to stop, but his legs had a mind of their own. It seemed to take hours for the distance between them to close, the two regarding each other like a set of twins being reunited for the first time.

Soon enough, the distance between them closed. Icy blue bored into a vivid green.

And then, that was when he saw it. The raw emotion that flared behind her eyes; sorrow, fear, confusion, and most of all, anger.

There was so much harbored rage – so much pain – swirling behind those eyes that Jack suddenly found himself physically rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Sophie?"

His reeling mind came to a screeching halt, a sharp pain shooting through him as her fist swung out and collided with the left side of his face.

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that, now did ya? What the hell is Sophie thinking?**

**Please review! x**


	3. You Were Chosen

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, guys! I've been spending the last two or so weeks moving from my old apartment to my new one. You never really know how much crap you have until you pack it in a box. Seriously, I am borderline hoarder. Also, since I was moving, I had no internet/tv for about a week or two, sans the little data usage available on my iPad. Plus the other few weeks where I haven't updated were due to finished another semester of university. My time management is horrible, and I can't say sorry enough for leaving you guys hanging like this! Honestly, I feel horrible!**

**Anyways, I am still inspired to keep on writing this story! It's so much fun, literally, to use Sophie like I am; putting in my own traits while keeping the glimpse of ones we see in the movie! Please be sure to review and let me know, good or bad, if Sophie Bennett is realistic enough for you guys! Don't forget that there will be development throughout the story, so, yeah.**

**And a big thank you goes out to**_** Sapphire-Raindrop, Princess LaLaBlue,**__**tazdeval,**_** and **_**Sorida!**_** I appreciate all of your help with this chapter! Love you guys! Also, let's see which one of you can guess what child movie that the first line in this chapter is from!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

"I think you broke my nose!"

Sophie was torn from her rage infused trance as the boy cried out, her chest heaving with every dense breath she took. Her fist was throbbing; the painful aftershock reverberating through her entire arm and all the way up to her shoulder and neck.

Quickly, she reached down and snatched the wooden staff off of the ice and held it out, the tip pointing at the boy as if it were the blade of a sword. Sophie then watched on hesitantly, rather curiously, as the white haired boy staggered to his feet, free hand tenderly cupping his nose.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" the boy cried out again, taking a step forward. He then stopped short as those blue eyes saw the staff being brandished in his direction. Sophie raised it higher so that the tip was hovering right between his eyes, the intricately carved staff shaking slightly from her trembling hands. But Sophie swallowed hard, and took a cautious step forward.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she demanded, eyes narrowing into little slits, but failing to retain their shape as the fear and uncertainty continued to wash through her. Sophie's voice quivered a little, and she cleared her throat as she took another shaky step forward. This boy – _the only person who could see her_ – held up his hands in a gesture that depicted that he meant no harm; the glare completely washed away and replaced with genuine confusion, yet his eyebrows were still slightly furrowed.

"Whoa, hang on a second Sophie, just—"

Sophie suddenly swung the staff like a baseball bat, and the boy cried out as he jumped back, just narrowly missing the blow, hands coming up as if to shield himself.

Sophie's anger was momentarily forgotten when her jaw suddenly dropped as she saw the ice protrude from the soles of his bare feet and feathered across the icy surface in an intricate design, much like the lace of a dress. Her mind lapsed, eyes wide.

_The ice… I… I remember it…_

And then, just as Sophie was about to lower the boy's staff, that same raw anger that had caused her to lash out before came rushing back with full force, stinging at her insides and leaving a hot ache in her chest. Her lips then peeled back into a snarl as her eyebrows turned down into a hard glare. The staff was then poked out again as Sophie prepared to close the gap between them.

_He… he knows my name… he…_

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was low, but still quivered a little; from fear or hope, Sophie didn't know. But that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was how could this boy see her? And _how_ did he know her name?

Sophie looked him up and down, and he appeared to look like a regular human being, just like her, except his hair was a stark shade of white, and his eyes were an unnatural hue of blue. His tattered brown pant legs were cut off at the shins and were tied to his calves with what appeared to be some thick type of yarn or string. Also, he was rather pale, much like the snow that surrounded them.

And yet, however achingly familiar the boy seemed to be to her, Sophie still couldn't figure out the answer.

_He… he knows who I am?_

Finally, Jack spoke, straightening his stance.

"You mean… you don't remember me?"

Sophie's eyes narrowed, and her answer was quick. "I don't remember anything." It was more of a reflexive response; more hostile than rational.

Jack prepared to take a step forward, but Sophie quickly stepped back and blocked his path with the wooden staff, never letting her aim fail. Honestly, the staff probably wouldn't do much to him – maybe give him a nasty scratch or two, quite possibly a bruise – but it was all she had to defend herself with; to put her point across that she needed answers, and that she needed them now. Blue eyes focused on the staff in an instant, and Sophie held ground once more.

"Not another step," Sophie growled, hands tightening around the staff. "Until you tell me who you are, and why you know my name." She then jabbed the air with the staff. "What do you know?"

Her voice was much more rough and dusty than Jack remembered. She had grown, he quickly noticed. Sophie was now around Jack's height, maybe just an inch shorter. His eyes again fell to his staff in her hands.

Sophie stepped forward, face still twisted into a hard frown. "Talk, or I'll swing this thing again."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"But you _do_ know who _I_ am," Sophie interjected fiercely, hot tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

Jack sighed. "You got me," he breathed, letting his head fall back so that the tip of his nose pointed up toward the sky. For a moment, the boy looked up at the stars, eyes darting back and forth as if the glittering dots would give him some guidance. When it appeared that they didn't seem to have anything to say, Jack sighed once again, and let his head fall back down so that he was once more looking at her.

"Jack Frost," he said, holding out his hand, chin nodding toward the staff. When Sophie didn't budge, and instead tightened her grip on the staff, Jack let his hand fall back by his side, seemingly irritated with her. "And you, Sophie Bennett," his eyes went hard, "are dead."

Sophie's eyes widened at the brutally blunt tone of his words, and that hot ache in her chest suddenly burned cold.

_Dead…?_

"So… I really did die?" The frightening question was more to herself than to the boy in front of her, but nevertheless, he heard it, and nodded solemnly.

This… this _Frost_… what else did he know? Did he know what happened to her? Or, more importantly – and Sophie's heart constricted at the thought when she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his – was _he_ responsible?

"I-I don't… understand," she whimpered, chest heaving. "Why… how can you see me?"

Jack stepped forward. "The same way you're able to see me."

Somehow, that didn't ease Sophie's pain, and her head then snapped up, her green eyes wide.

"You… you're—?"

"That's right."

Sophie then stumbled back; a hand coming up to wrought itself through her hair as she let her wide eyes fall to the ice below her feet, the confusion overwhelming her system like a dark fog – seeping into the cracks of her already fractured armor and spreading dangerously. It was all too much to take in at once; her mind was aflutter, much like a restless hummingbird, never stopping and only increasing in speed and distress.

"But… how can I be…?" The question fell dead upon her lips, and she then looked up to Jack, her voice now barely above a whisper. "Why?"

Jack saw the strain in her eyes, but didn't speak. Although Sophie was without memory, just as he had been when he had risen from the ice, he still pitied her – and maybe, just maybe – he envied her.

"You were chosen."

When Jack had risen from the ice, the Man in the Moon had explained to Jack who he was, what his purpose is, and from that day on, that was everything and anything Jack had ever known. But upon finding his memories with the help of the Guardians, Jack was able to find his centre – to finally discover his real purpose in the world, which was to protect the children.

But if he had woken up with that excruciating feeling of knowing, just like Sophie had now, maybe he could have spent the better years of his immortal life trying to figure out who he was. Maybe he could've found out sooner.

Maybe it would have made things a little easier.

"Chosen?" The words seemed to feel foreign on her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her mind seemed to struggle to process the word. "I was _chosen?_ By who?"

And it was then that Jack saw Sophie's entire body fall still. He could see the gears ticking behind her eyes and watched as they darted back and forth, as if reading something of crucial importance, but their point of gaze was lost, not really focusing on anything around her. Every stitch of anger was then erased from her face and was replaced by sheer elation as her darting eyes came to a screeching halt.

"The Man in the Moon, Sophie. He chose you."

Time seemed to stand still; the snowflakes hovered in the air, the leaves on the trees stopped swaying, and even the wind had stopped flitting its way through the grassy field. Jack stood just as still as the nature that surrounded them both, and waited.

"No…" he heard Sophie breathe. Her head slowly began to move from left to right, and the crease in her eyebrows grew darker as she kept repeating the word over and over like a mantra, as if it would clear the thickness of the fog in her mind.

"No… This… I can't be…" Sophie fumbled out in desperation. Her head then whipped from side to side in four violent shakes. "No, no, no, _no!"_

The staff was suddenly thrown onto the ice with a loud clatter, and Sophie stormed past Jack, fists clenched by her sides. Picking up his staff, Jack turned around slowly to face Sophie, although, her gaze was not fixed on him. Instead, it was fixed straight ahead of her.

"Why?" Sophie spoke after what seemed like hours. "Why me?"

Jack parted his lips to speak, one hand reached out to offer to her in comfort, when she suddenly screamed out.

"_I didn't ask for this!"_ she yelled into the wind, her voice tight. "I didn't _ask_ to die!" Her head then jerked up to face the moon, its blank face suddenly much brighter than it was moments ago. Jack could see her shoulders quake with every breath she heaved in, and his heart constricted as she fell to her knees, hands plastered out onto the icy surface for stability.

And it was then that Jack found that he did not envy Sophie. He did not envy the pained expression on her face; he didn't envy the anger and frustration behind her eyes, and he didn't envy the way she looked at him with such hatred and sadness. Her hidden memories were a no more than a curse to her. Jack swallowed hard.

Was this was it was like; to _really_ lose your memories? To be thrown in the deep end of life, left to salvage what was left of the life you once lead, left with only your name and that painful ache of knowing?

Pushing the dark thoughts to the side, Jack gripped his staff tightly and took a step forward, and another, and another, until he was standing over Sophie. His hand then reached out to gently rest on her shoulder, but it never made its destination, for Sophie suddenly leapt to her feet, her eyes wide and glassy.

For long a moment, neither of them spoke. Sophie continued to heave in shaky breaths, green eyes darting back and forth as they searched Jack's blue ones. The boy said not a word; after all, what could he say? There was no one to safely guide him through the turbulence that were the first moments of his new life, and so, he was completely at a loss for words that would prove comfortable.

Sophie then shook her head, hands balling into fists as she roughly pushed past Jack. He didn't flinch at the sudden contact.

"You won't find any answers out there."

Jack heard Sophie stop briefly in her tracks before continuing. "I don't need your help."

The boy then turned in his heel, letting his staff swing around through his fingertips until it came to rest upon his shoulder.

"And what makes you think you know what you're doing?" he called after her.

This time, Sophie didn't stop. "I'll manage," was her curt reply.

That didn't stop Jack from whisking himself into the air and landing directly right in front Sophie, who stumbled before she could crash into him. Her features turned down into an angry glare, and she tried to push past him, when Jack's foot would be just that second too quick. After a second and third attempt, Sophie threw her hands up in frustration and turned the other way.

"Leave me alone!" she insisted shrilly when Jack landed in front of her again. When the boy didn't relent, Sophie tried running. It didn't work, much to her dismay, when the ice from the base of the lake's surface crawled around one foot at a time, effectively rooting her to the ground.

Sophie let out a few choked cries, trying to pull her legs out of the icy prison. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go! Now!"

"Afraid I can't do that," Jack taunted, slipping a hand into the pouch of his blue hooded jumper. Sophie just gaped at him, both in disbelief and anger. Just who the hell did this kid think he was?

"And why not?"

Jack's answer was simple.

"Because you were chosen." He stepped around to face her. "And now, you're coming with me."

A low growl tore from Sophie's throat. "Stop _saying_ that! I'm _not _chosen, and I'm not—_Ugh!"_

Her seventh attempt at trying to free her foot ended in failure, as all of her others had. Once more, Sophie tried again, and Jack Frost clicked his fingers, and the ice instantly melted around her feet in a giant puddle.

Sophie slipped, stumbled forward and fell backwards, just barely catching herself on Jack's arm, which was held out to her. She then hurriedly brushed his arm away from her, and narrowed her eyes at him as she took a few steps back.

"I, am _not_ chosen! You hear me, Frost? I don't _care_ that I was chosen by some Guy in the Sky for whatever it is that you say I am, and I'm as sure as hell _not going to_ _come with you!"_ Her voice began as calm – somewhat collected – but it ended in a shrill cry, thick with fear and anger as the tears began to glisten in her eyes once more.

"Then where are you going to go, Sophie?" Jack suddenly spat, advancing toward her. "Back home? Back to whatever it is you had before this? Take a good, hard look at yourself, Sophie! You're _dead!_ You can't go back! You can _never _go back!"

Jack's words cut Sophie deep like a jagged piece of glass, violently shredding their way into her fragile soul. Jack then thought he may as well have just rather slapped her instead; he could see the heavy toll of his words crushing her form the inside out, and he suddenly was riddled with guilt.

"Sophie, I—"

"Just stay away from me, Jack," Sophie hissed, glaring at him through the tears. "You just stay the hell away from me! I _don't_ need you, and I _don't_ need your help!" She was operating on pure adrenaline now. The spiteful words tumbled out faster than the fear and anger that thrummed through her veins. "I _hate_ you, Jack Frost!" Jack stiffened at the cold words, heart plummeting into his stomach. "…and you can just go and shove that staff of yours right up y—!"

Sophie was suddenly falling forward, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and Jack's staff clattered to the ice as his arms shot out reflexively, falling to his knees and catching her inches before she could hit the ground.

* * *

"Something isn't right."

"Why's that?" an Australian accented voice spoke up.

"He should be back by now."

"North is right," Tooth spoke, hands clasped pensively to her feathered chest as her baby fairies flitted around her. "Jack's been gone all day – he should've been back hours ago."

As if by magic, one of the windows up high on the palace walls shot with a burst of snow, and through it, came the spirit of frost. The four smiles down below suddenly turned to grimaces of worry as they all gazed upon the body he carried in his arms. It was lifeless and limp; the head of blonde hair draped over his shoulder and the slender arms slung over his shoulders as their stomachs pressed together tightly.

Everyone watched as Jack landed silently on the main platform in front of the globe, and placed his staff down beside him. All four magical figures jogged over to the lifeless body in his hands, reaching them just as the wooden staff touched the floors. Tooth was the first to reach them, motherly instincts and all, and she helped Jack lay Sophie down gently onto the wooden floors and laying Sophie's head on Tooth's lap.

"Sophie…" Bunny murmured in astonishment, crouching down next to the pale body with unease. Sandy watched on with sad eyes as North was sternly but quietly mumbling orders to the yetis and elves, the tinkling of the bells echoing throughout the palace as they rushed off to fill their respective orders. Tooth's hands were caressing the girl's pale flesh, turning her head to the side and running a hand through her messy hair, pulling it out of her eyes.

"Jack, what hap—?"

Tooth's words were rudely cut short as Jack suddenly took off, leaping out of the window he came in through moments ago, not looking back as a worried Tooth watched on sadly, gripping the girl's body closer to her green and pink chest.

* * *

**Also, please let me know if I've properly established the beginnings of a rocky relationship between Jack and Sophie! And if you have any other critiques, please review and let me know, even if they are constructive critiques. I can take it! Again, I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the long time between updates! *dodges knives and chairs***


End file.
